Starting From The Bottom
by ButterAsh
Summary: The youngest looked at her with soft, blue eyes. She had blonde tangled pigtails and little freckles across her nose. "Loin?" (Away?) "Oui." (Yes.) The lady laughed as the children were dragged away from her.
1. Journey To America

_ Three scraggly looking children looked up at a thin, tall lady. The woman was a auburn, but had strangely dyed hair that was a vomit like green. Her eyes were daggers, and she frowned upon the children._

_ "Maman, ou sommes-nous?"(Mommy, where are we?) asked ther elder of the three children. She had long, ginger hair, touching the end of her backside and stopping right before touching her bottom. She had usual pink eyes, which looked up at the woman scaredly. Her eyes searched for some happiness in her, but all she saw was dread and hatred._

_ "Un chantier naval."(A shipyard.) the lady said coldly. "Vous allez sur un voyage."(You are going on a trip.)_

_ "Voyage? Ou?"(Trip? Where?) asked the middle child. Her hair was a raven-black, with neon green eyes to go with it. The features looked odd on her when she was a baby, but now it started to suit her._

_ "Loin d'ici!"(Away from here!) The lady cackled._

_ The youngest looked at her with soft, blue eyes. She had blonde tangled pigtails and little freckles across her nose. "Loin?"(Away?)_

_ "Oui."(Yes.) The lady laughed as the children were dragged away from her._

_ The youngest blonde hair fell in front of her face as she looked at her mother for the last time._

**5 Years Later...**

-Blossom's POV-

It has been 5 years since our horrid ship voyage to America. I am 13, Buttercup is 12, and Bubbles is 10. We stay at Wendell Academy, a school for orphans. Except, we're not orphans. Our parents just don't want us. Many of the orphans envy us since we still have parents. But I'd pity me, because there parents still loved them. Ours didn't love us enough to keep us.

We have found some others like us, though. We have known one another since our ship voyage. They were from France as well. Their names are Brick, Butch, and Boomer. We are so much alike. We are the same age, have many of the same features and personalities, and even had the same first letter of our name: B! We have learned much English already. Me and Brick are dating, and Bubbles and Boomer think it's romantic while Buttercup and Butch are grossed out by it. But, all is well. I have just received a note from Brick now:

_Dear Blossom,_

_ Meet me outside right now._

_ Brick XOXO_

I rush outside. I am still in my nightgown and slippers, but I do not care. Brick awaits with my sisters and his brothers.

"We are escaping."

"Escaping? Why?"

"Look, Butch found an abandoned house when we take this train up. It's the next stop." Boomer explained.

"And Buttercup found a job delivering papers so we can get food for ourselves." Bubbles added.

Buttercup nodded. Blossom looked at everyone. "But, we're leaving Wendell."

Everyone looked down. Bubbles sniffled. They lived at Wendell for a while, and it felt like home to them.

"We have to move on in life. Staying here forever doesn't sound so pleasant." Buttercup quietly stated.

"Yeah." Butch agreed.

-Normal POV-

The six walked in silence as they neared the train.

"You ready?" Brick asked.

They nodded. Buttercup was the first to jump on, then Butch. Boomer hopped on and Bubbles leaped too. Brick and Blossom hesitated for a second.

"Come on! The train's moving!" Buttercup yelled.

Hand in hand, Brick and Blossom jumped on. They barely made it, but Buttercup and Butch pulled them up just in time.

**3 Years Later...**

-Buttercup's POV-

I am 15. Brick and Blossom got jobs, and me and Butch started dating. So did Bubbles and Boomer. Go figure. Bubbles and Boomer have been going to the park lately. We usually never speak French, it's like cursing to us now. It always brings up our past. But today, Butch decided to let one out.

"Bien puet-etre je devrais quitter!"(Well maybe I should leave!) Butch instantly covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry Buttercup, it's just..."

"Whatever." I turned around and stormed off. I went into my section of the living room. The upstairs floors are broken, and if we even stepped one foot on the stairs it would collapse. The bottom floor was the only floor still stable. Luckily, there's a bathroom on the first floor, or else we'd be in trouble.

I sat on my beanbag. I was able to afford it from work. It was green, and a little beat-up.

"I'm so sorry Buttercup." Butch was by my side.

"I forgive you. But one more of the language that shall not be named and we are though."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

It was now 6:30. Blossom and Brick left for work an hour ago. Bubbles and Boomer were t the park yet again. It was only me and Butch here now,

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm... maybe we could make-out?"

"Really? How about we read a comic."

"Boring. We can race."

"Too tired. We can sleep."

"I'm not tired. Let's just play a game."

"Why not?"

"How about we play Charades?"

"Sure."

Butch sat up and thought for a moment. "Okay. Catergory is... animals."

Butch started pecking at the ground, with his elbows arched.

"A chicken!"

He shook his head.

"A rooster? A chick. A turkey!" I yelled.

"Rooster!"

"Yay!"

"This is kind of boring." Butch sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

It was 7:03. "TV!"

"We have to wait for everyone to arrive for that. You know we can only watch one show a day and turn the television off for commercials."

"Ugh. But it's boring!"

Suddenly, Blossom rushed in.

"Guys! I have a scholarship for college!"

"A scholarship for college? You're in high school still!"

"Well, I'm smart enough to skip high school and start attending Yale!"

"Yale? Well, I'm happy for you. Will you be getting a job too so you can buy a house and we help you pay the bills?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking."

And that's when our lives turned for the better.


	2. Work

Sorry it took so very long to update sometimes I just forget to do stuff and then school is behind my back and stuff gets lost in my drafts. But, anyways, here is Chapter Two of Started From The Bottom (I changed the title) The song featured in this chapter is Avril Lavigne's work and not mine so I own nothing of that song.

**Earlier On That Day...**

Blossom's POV

Brick and I were heading off to work as usual. We work at McDonalds. Brick was behind the grill, while I was a cashier. The day was like usual, take people's orders, send them off, give them their food, take the money. But, we had a very special customer that day.

"Pourrais-je l'ordre?" said the man.

To the average worker, they would have replied, 'What?' but unfortunately, I knew exactly what he said.

"Oui, vous pouvez monsieur?" (Yes, you may mister.) Those words seem to sting my mouth. The man had said, 'May I please order' if you don't know why I said yes you may mister. But, that's off the point. I have spoken our forbidden language. I can't afford to lose this job, but I can't afford to betray our trust like that either. And I'm pretty sure Brick just heard me.

"Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui peut parler français!" (Ah, finally someone who can speak french!) "Repas heureux, et grand frites." (Happy meal and large fries.)

"Quatre vingt-huit..." (Four twenty-eight...) I sighed. I really didn't like speaking french in front of people, it makes me feel uncomfortable and brings up really bad memories. Ugh... I can remember the smell of the seawater already. I shivered.

"Hey, you are very fluent with your French. What's your IQ?" said the man. I couldn't believe my ears! He practically forced me to curse and then just blurts out English like that! Ugh! The nerve of some people...

"It's... 165..."

"That's pretty good! That's great even! Listen, I might be able to slip you into college. I work as professor there and we could really use some bilingual students. I'll give you a call, okay?"

My ears perked up. College?! That means I can get my sisters, my friends, and me out of our little dump we call home! Wait... but we don't have a phone...

"Um, you kind of can't.."

"Why not?"

"We... kind of don't... have a phone..."

"Mailbox?"

"Uh... yes. I'll... give you the address."

Look, I just lied through my teeth right there. We don't have an address, but I'm sure I can discuss this with our friend Robin. I scribbled down her address and gave it to the man.

"Thank you, so much! But um, you're kind of holding up the line..."

The man nodded, and I was very perky greeting the customers. Then my shift was over and I could go home! I was so excited to tell everyone the news!

**Present Time**

And so here I am now. We're all pretty happy. And I get to get out of high school early to go to college. We might have not have had all the stuff we needed, but everything was about to change for the better. I'm sure of it.

-Bubbles's POV-

I am so happy for Blossom. I really am. I mean it's great and all, but the extra money won't be around to support us so it's going to be pretty rough for us here. So, I think the money I've been starting to get at the park will help us out. I've talked it over with Buttercup and she said that she will start looking for a job to get some money.

After we celebrate I go to my corner and write down lyrics for my latest song. Hmm...

It takes me an hour.. but I finally finished. But now it's time to leave for the park with Boomer. I hate not telling my sisters I get some money too, but they would make me stop because they would say that I shouldn't be working. I sigh as I shrug off the thought and head to the park. I show Boomer the son and he says I can go first.

I tell the park manager I'm here to work and he nods. We made an agreement that I could perform at the park if it brought in business. I get about 5 dollars a day, so that's pretty good.

A pretty decent crowd is there to see me perform. "Hi Guys! I made up a song and I hope you all enjoy it because I sure did!"

"Tripping out, Spinning around, I'm Underground, I fell down, Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, So where am I now? Upside down! And I can't stop it now! It can't stop me now! Oooh.

I...I'll get by

I...I'll survive

When the world's crashing down, When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself and run

Don't try to stop it

I...I won't cry

I'll play the game but I can't stay

I've got my head on straight

And I'm not gonna change

I'm not gonna change

I'll win the race keep up with the pace

Today is the day that I start to pray

You can't get in my way nooo

I...I'll get by

I...I'll survive

When the world's crashing down, When I fall and hit the ground

I'll turn myself around

Don't you try and stop me

Oooh I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand, until the end

I...I'll get by

I...I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I'll turn myself around

Don't you try and stop me

Oooh I won't cry

I...I'll get by

I...I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I'll turn myself around

Don't you try and stop me

Oooh I won't cry."

I got a nice applause and $6.25 in my hat. That's pretty good! Boomer sings his song too, and we get out of the park. Boomer got $6 dollars! Once we head home, Buttercup and Butch are gone. Wonder where they are?

Well, that's Chapter Two! And, it still might take a while because I have a lot to do over the summer. And this would've been out yesterday, but I had to go to Philly, and then Delaware to talk to some people and I was really exhausted when I got home so I wasn't able to make any finishing touches. But, anyway, again, sorry for the such long delay I am really forgetful at times and stuff happens. Oh yes, thanks for the reviews I read them and was so excited I actually made something that got reviews! I really like, kind of expected to be like, a total failure and have to move on in my life. Okay I'm kind of blabbering but anyways, again, thank you so much for the reviews!


End file.
